


Dragon Ball Reversal

by TruePotatoQ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePotatoQ/pseuds/TruePotatoQ
Summary: Champa challenges Universe 7 to a rematch, another wish from the Super Dragon Balls on the line! However, their tournament has a few never before seen newcomers, at least to this timeline...After Yamcha falls off their ride to Planet Sadala he's left to defend the Planet he's fallen upon.
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Ball Reversal

It was an average day for Goku and the others, except Yamcha. Every fighter in the group had been invited to a doubles tournament in Universe 6 and that included him. The prize was an all you can eat buffet and another wish from the Super Dragon Balls! Yamcha knew he had basically no chance of winning but what was the harm in trying? "All aboard!" Whis shouted from his strange ship that they had used before to travel universes before.

"On it!" Goku shouted, jumping on the ship with everyone else. Seemed that their planned fighters were Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Android 18, and Krillin. Their partners, in order, were Gohan, Goten, Broly, Android 17, and Yamcha. The others were coming as well but just to watch. "We're all ready Whis!"

Whis tapped his staff, the walls and ceiling appearing on the platform before they sped off! Yamcha spoke to his teammate. "You ready for this Krillin? We could always use a good battle!"

"That's true! To think it's been a year since the Tournament of Power... I thought I'd still be exhausted..." Krillin chuckled.

He smirked and leaned against a corner of the ship in response. "If I was there we wouldn't have had to worry about that Jiren guy! I totally figured out a technique that could take him out!"

"Yeah right!" Suddenly the ship shook! "Huh?"

"Hold on now!" Whis exclaimed. "We're passing through a certain planet's atmosphere! Perhaps I'll give you a lesson later, but do be warned that the walls will disappear for a second!"

Before Yamcha could react he suddenly fell backwards with another bump! "Wha-?! WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

***

When he woke up he saw an unfamiliar landscape... pink grass and leaves and a grayish sky as far as the eye could see, well that and one more thing. A city of sorts, though the houses seemed to be... upside down pyramids? "Where the hell am I?" Yamcha stood, getting a better look at his surroundings. "It looks kinda like Earth but it's definitely not-" As he spoke to himself he turned around to see what appeared to be a completely different but same-y world! A brown sky, an unnatural green grass, and a purple dirt... "What the hell?!"

He stepped forward to what seemed to get into the area only to seemingly hit his head on nothing! He fall back, rubbing his head. "What the..." Reaching out his hand it was also abruptly stopped. It was like there was an almost invisible wall of sorts in his way. "Okay, this is pretty freaky..." He stood up and turned around again to face the city. "I hope this doesn't go like Krillin's trip to Namek..." Yamcha sighed as he ran towards the upside down pyramids.

Eventually he reached his destination and realized something was horribly wrong. The buildings were all broken down or left with huge holes in them. "What happened here?... Man I've been saying 'what' a lot since I got here." He walked the streets of the destroyed city. It seemed like something had lived here but something else came in and messed it all up. Suddenly, a creak made itself known from the building next to Yamcha. "The hell?" He walked towards it slowly. Suddenly, from the shadows of the rubble, a figure entirely covered in cloth jumped out!

"I finally caught you you basta- Huh?" The 'person' had began running at Yamcha only to stop in it's tracks. "You're not that... thing! But you do look pretty darn close..." The thing raised a sort of gun to him. "Who are you? Are you working for HIM?" It sneered.

"Woah woah! Lower the weapon pal!" Yamcha said, using his pointer finger to lower where the weapon was pointing. "Who's this HIM? Did he destroy this place?"

The figure lowered their weapon. "He calls himself 'Gyro'. He's been decimating the west side of Pamva for the last week... if I don't take him out before today then the east side will be next..."

"Pamva? East side? West side? 'Gyro'?" He shook his head. "Please take it a bit slower! And do you have to keep that hood on?"

"Right. You're not from here." They took off their head, revealing what was comparable to a black lizard's head, though human sized. Their hand also seemed to be scaly and black with long sharp nails. "I'm Migumigu. Sorry if I took you by surprise."

"It's uh... no problem..." _"Damn! He looks kinda like that one guy from Star Wars..."_

Migumigu scoffed. "This planet is Pamva. We live at the in-between of two universes. We're the only ones who can pass through the wall and get to the other side, every other creature sees it as a wall. Our dilemma is that once every week we shift sides. The planet rotates and we're on the other side. We're lucky to have a star that rotates US."

"Alright I think I get it... but..." Yamcha seemed to tighten up. _"But what Yamcha?! You're acting like a real Yamchode! Will you stand behind and let these people die?!" "Shut up me! And who are you calling a Yamchode?! It's only rational for me to run away!" "Yeah, but do you, I, want to live like that?"_ Before he could finish his inner debate, an explosion rang out.

"Shit! Here he comes!" Migumigu then jumped back into his hiding place. "What are you doing just standing out there?!"

Yamcha looked into the palms of his hands. "I..." _"...give up."_ "...refuse... TO BACK DOWN!" His open hands turned into fists and then shifted again as he got into his fighting position. The orange gi he wore fluttered a bit as the sound of footsteps approached...

From behind a pile of rubble stepped out a somewhat short man. His skin was a greenish blue, his hair orange like Yamcha's gi and wild yet short. He wore what seemed to be a dark purple spiked choker and a pure black robe. "Pohohohoho! What have I here? Someone rebelling from the evacuation?"

Yamcha didn't give an answer. "Are you Gyro?"

"Opoho! I see my reputation precedes me!" He giggled. "Would you mind enlightening me as to why you stand before me so... unequipped?"

He gulped. "Because I don't need w-weapons!" _"Damn it, now's not the time to stutter!"_ "Why are you doing this?"

"Fun!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me! F-U-N! FUN! I mean, this place could have treasure, but this is MY solo mission!" Gyro aimed his hand at Yamcha, a ball of green ki beginning to form. "I'm tired of talking. Die quickly please!" He fired it at him!

Yamcha dodged to the side, beginning to run at Gyro before throwing a kick into his gut! Using his other foot he delivered a kick to Gyro's face before using his body as jumping point for his backflip, that he aced. "Nice try!"

Gyro staggered before steadying himself, wiping his face. "I guess I underestimated you! But I didn't underestimate you THAT much!" He suddenly put his fingers together and flicked up, a sudden light from under Yamcha erupting into a pillar of green ki!

He was able to get out before being critically injured, though his entire body was slightly burnt and the battle had just started... "Damn it! What was that, some kind of mine?" Yamcha gasped.

"Something like that... but it doesn't matter!" He fired another ki shot at him!

Yamcha dodged to the side, running at Gyro and kicking him in the head! "Wolf Fang Fist!" He shouted as he sent an onslaught of ki scratches at him before finishing by putting his wrists together and sending the short man flying! "How'd that taste?"

Gyro crashed into a pile of rubble but quickly bounced out! "You-!" He began to fire a barrage of ki blasts wildly at Yamcha!

"Crap!" He fired back, attempting to deflect the blasts though some made it through, slightly injuring Yamcha until they both stopped. "Huff... huff... Damn!" He steadied himself. "But you're not so tough!"

"GrrrrRRRRRRRRRRR!!! I'm tired of hearing that! Shut your trap!" He threw a kick at Yamcha but was met with a fist! They clashed and clashed until Yamcha got the upper hand! Gyro fell backwards after a kick to the gut! "GAH!" He bounced back, punching Yamcha in the face!

"Bah!" He recoils. "That the best you got bastard?"

"Hehehe... No, actually..." Gyro tore off his shirt and got into a power charging position. "I can transform! Are you prepared to perish?" He started to glow only for the light to quickly disappear as he was kicked in the gut again! "BLAAH!"

"As if I'd let you do that!" Yamcha jumped back only to jump forward again with a drop kick to Gyro's head, sending him flying much further back! _"Shit! I'm playing even with him now but if he transforms he'll get the upper hand..."_

Gyro rose out of the rubble. "Nnnngh... How... RUDE! Even pirates know that you don't interrupt someone's transformations!"

"Sorry, but where I come from..." He gulped realizing that even on Earth they just let the villains do that. "Nevermind! Now prepare to lose!" He threw his wrists together, moving them to his hip. "Ka... me..." A ball of blue ki began to form in his palms. "ha... me..." He then suddenly pointed it at Gyro. "HAAAAAAA!" A blue beam fired from Yamcha's hands and exploded on impact with his target! 

The smoke from it lingered, only to be suddenly disrupted by Gyro flying through it and slamming Yamcha in the head with both his fists! "You bastard!" 

Before Yamcha could fall back he was gripped by the hair, a knee being delivered to his face! "Gppph!" He was let go by Gyro suddenly.

He flipped backward, firing a wave of ki at Yamcha! "Die!"

The wave swept up Yamcha, sending him flying into a building! He spat up blood. "Blah!"

Gyro began glowing again. "NOW! I will finish-" The sound of a shot range out, something metal hitting the side of the blue man's head. All it did was make him flinch, but that flinch caused the glowing to disperse. "Who dares...?" Gyro looked in the direction of where it came from. There stood Migumigu holding a smoking gun! "You bastard! I'll-!"

"Spirit Ball!" 

Suddenly a large ball of ki slapped him across the face! It flew a bit further before turning around and swiping him in his gut, legs, anything it could touch! It kept swatting him before it exploded! "WHAT-!?" **BAM!!!**

Yamcha stepped out of the rubble he was kicked into, watching the smoke clear and reveal a critically injured Gyro. "Are you gonna give up now, damn it?!"

"Nnnnghh... as if... as if I'd give up against a weaklin-!" Before he could finish, he was palm slapped in the gut and it was followed up by a scratch in the same area!

"Kame Style, Neo Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouted, delivering another flurry of scratches! His target couldn't escape, completely outmatched! He put his wrists together one more time but instead of pushing Gyro away... "Kamehameha!!!" he fired a beam through his chest!

"GUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gyro gasped, falling onto his back. "Damn... it...! This mission... was supposed to..." He sighed one last time as the life left his body.

Yamcha fell onto his ass, sighing in relief. "That was... close..." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks for the backup Migu..."

"It's no issue. I should be thanking you." He held out his hand to Yamcha.

He looked up, grabbing Migumigu's hand and standing. "Now I just hope Krillin notices I'm gone..."

Meanwhile, on Planet Sadala...

Whis tapped his staff, grabbing the attention of everyone there. "Now then! Let's go a quick roll call! Android 17 and Android 18!"

"Here." They both raised their hands and replied in a monotone voice.

"Good good... Goku and Gohan!"

"I'm here!" "All checked in." They replied with a bit more kick in their voices.

"Krillin and Yamcha!"

"Right here!" Krillin shouted, but the other reply didn't make it's appearance. "Huh?" Krillin looked around, seeing that Yamcha was missing. "Ah! Yamcha's gone! He's not here!"

"Oh dear... Maybe he fell off..." Launch said, her voice quivering.

"Well then. I guess we'll just have to go on without him." Beerus dismissed the fighter's disappearance.

"Now hush Lord Beerus. I think I know exactly where he fell off. Would you mind coming with me Krillin?" Whis asked.

"R-Right!" He stands next to Whis.

"Let's go!" The two seemingly disappeared as they went flying to planet Pamva.

"They have 30 minutes... He better not have gotten himself in trouble." Piccolo scoffed.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
